


большая (платоническая) любовь гринберга

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: Гринберг навещает тренера в больнице





	

**Author's Note:**

> преслэш, написано по следам 3.19, хэдканное имя гринберга

Марка не было на кроссе. Он потянул лодыжку за два дня до назначенного срока и так переживал по этому факту, что тренер даже не стал ради обыкновения на него орать. Вообще-то, это даже было обидно – каждый раз, когда тренер от души проходился по его способностям сделать хоть что-то нормально, Марк чувствовал себя особенным. Нет, он, конечно, не был любимчиком вроде Дэнни, но его фамилия звучала из уст тренера с завидным постоянством. Парни его даже жалели поначалу, мол, что это Финсток так прицепился к бедняге Гринбергу, а потом поняли, что тот не особо переживает по этому поводу, и стали принимать все как должное. Даже подшучивали над обожанием Марка – тот счастливо кивал в ответ на любое замечание, словно слышал лучший комплимент в жизни, и продолжал все делать по-своему. Так что все добродушно – а порой и не очень – считали Марка самым преданным поклонником Финстока. Так что ему написали сообщение «в тренера попала стрела, его везут в больницу», на которое Марк сначала ответил «очень смешно», а потом не выдержал и позвонил Дэнни. Дэнни был хорошим парнем и не стал бы шутить по такому поводу, хотя лучше бы это действительно оказалось глупым розыгрышем.

Он чувствовал себя очень глупо, выспрашивая у дежурной медсестры, где может найти палату Роберта Финстока. Было непривычно выговаривать имя тренера вот так, словно у него было на это право, но Марк был уверен, что в посещении учителя учеником не могло быть ничего странного или противозаконного. Никто не смотрел осуждающе и не ухмылялся, его просто направили в нужную сторону и предупредили, что внутрь все равно не пустят, пока тот не очнется. Визит могли наносить только родственники, а из родни тренер упоминал лишь брата и бабушку, да обоих в своих напутственных речах. Марк, конечно, тренера бесконечно уважал – и, быть может, был в него влюблен эдакой мужской влюбленностью – но четко осознавал, что эти самые брат и бабушка могли на самом деле быть персонажами какого-нибудь старого боевика, которые тренер смотрел еще на видеокассетах. Так что он уселся на неудобный больничный стул и приготовился ждать, сколько потребуется – ну или пока мама не начнет звонить, требуя, чтобы он сию же минуту явился домой и прекратил доводить ее до ранней седины. Хотя она наверняка уже узнала о случившемся и легко могла понять, где именно сейчас находился Марк. В любом случае, он готов был держать оборону до последнего и не сходить с места ни на шаг.

Медсестры не обращали на него должного внимания, и потому уже спустя три с половиной часа в голове Марка созрел невиданный по своему сумасшествию план – незамеченным пробраться в палату тренера, чтобы лично убедиться в заверении дежурной медсестры, что все действительно не так страшно, как он себе успел напридумывать. Вообще-то, Марк почти никогда не нарушал установленные правила, но в данной ситуации можно было пойти против принципов – благополучие тренера было важнее возможности позорного изгнания из больницы. И потому он решился – воровато огляделся по сторонам, медленно встал со стула, чтобы размять затекшие мышцы – для этого не нужно было даже притворяться, спина просто убивала его – и прислонился к двери. На него всего еще никто не смотрел, и потому Марк аккуратно нажал на ручку двери и боком протиснулся в образовавшуюся щель. Он был крут, как Джеймс Бонд в новом фильме, и даже круче.

\- Гринберг, - голос тренера звучал хрипло, но в нем легко угадывалось привычное недовольство. – Я должен был знать, что ты не дашь мне даже помереть спокойно. Как тебя пропустили?

Марк покраснел – он почему-то всегда краснел, когда оказывался с Финстоком наедине. Как пару дней назад, когда он заносил в его кабинет какие-то бумаги и обнаружил на столе уродливо склеенную чашку, которую выбирал тренеру в подарок, и которую тот разбил. Марк тогда даже не сильно огорчился – только взял на заметку, что в следующий раз следует выбирать что-то, что не так легко сломать. На всякий случай.

\- Я…

\- А, не отвечай, - тренер чуть приподнялся на подушке и недовольно поморщился, прижав ладонь к груди – именно туда попала стрела, - а после кивнул на стоявший рядом стул. – Садись, не мозоль глаза. Рассказывай, что нового.

Марк не поверил собственным ушам, и потому мгновенно приземлился на предложенное место, пока тренер не передумал. Правда, он не имел ни малейшего представления, о чем можно было говорить – за прошедшие часов пять не произошло ничего особенного. Правда, когда он закрывал за собой дверь, ему послышались какие-то крики с улицы, но в последнее время в Бикон Хиллз такое происходило слишком часто, чтобы обращать на это особое внимание. Кажется, что-то произошло с электричеством, но дополнительные генераторы работали исправно, как того и требовалось в клинике.

\- Хорошо, что тебя не было там, Гринберг, - тренер непривычно устало усмехнулся и прикрыл на мгновение глаза. – Ты такой неуклюжий, что наверняка бы попался в эту ловушку. Ненормальные охотники, расставили везде свои капканы… Рассказывай, Гринберг, иначе я выброшу твою жалкую задницу за дверь.

И Марк принялся говорить – о собственном детстве, младшей сестренке, любимом мороженом и довольно приличных шансах поступить в хороший колледж. Марк говорил обо всем подряд, пока не задремал прямо в кресле – продолжая бормотать о том, как любит экономику и занятия по лакроссу, да и не только их; Финсток, отключившийся уже на десятой минуте его монолога, спал рядом, повернув лицо в сторону Марка.

Мать ему так и не позвонила.


End file.
